Dulce agonía
by Tu amante futurista
Summary: Nunca más la volvió a ver después de esa noche de tormenta, nunca más vio a esa niña de pelo azabache que le ayudó amablemente y nunca supo su nombre, solo en su mente todavía guardaba un débil recuerdo de ella. Naruto, estudiante de periodismo, viaja a Osaka, encontrándose con la persona que le llevará a su total destrucción, el perfecto y seductor, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Corría desesperado por las calles marginales de Toulouse mientras llovía y hacía frío, pero mi deber era proteger la pizza del agua, por lo que aumenté mi velocidad. El lugar a donde me dirigía se encontraba a cuatro manzanas. Mi abuela seguramente estaría preocupada, ya que, hacia más de dos horas que me había mandado a por la cena. Como de costumbre, la pizza era una tradición cuando me quedaba todos los viernes en casa de mi abuela.

Cuando mi cuerpo me pidió oxígeno, cesé la velocidad, aunque contrariamente la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, a lo lejos, varias ráfagas de truenos anunciaban que la tormenta no iba a mejorar. Aquello me hizo parar por completo. Odiaba los truenos, detestaba aquel sonido tan ensordecedor. Les tenía tanto miedo. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, sentí el cartón de pizza deslizarse por mis manos. Acabó cayendo estrepitosamente en el charco de agua. Aunque el sonido que produjo, no bastó para que abriera los ojos, y me diera cuenta de que estaba ahí paralizado, sin poder moverme.

Otro trueno me estremeció, aun más cercano.

Mis sentidos, mis músculos, mis nervios quedaron inmovilizados. Seguidamente mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear hasta que me desplomé en aquella calle oscura y estrecha. La pizza quedo olvidada a mí alrededor, empapada tanto como yo lo estaba. Nuevamente escuché otro trueno. Pero esta vez, mientras las gotas de agua caían y hacían contacto con mi piel, me abrace en el suelo de manera que parecía una bolita de carne. Estaba temblando. El sonido de la lluvia era acompañado del castañeo que producían mis dientes causado por el clima gélido en el que me encontraba. Me estremecí y atraje hacia mí, fuertemente, mi pequeño cuerpo. Y entonces, recordé.

Cuando tenía 6 años mis padres me dejaron solo en casa al cuidado de María, mi hermana mayor. Ese día hacía una noche lluviosa, la zona en la que vivíamos era una zona de tormentas gravemente intensas, pero esa noche previeron, que también se sumarían truenos. Embelesado miraba los dibujos que María me había puesto en la televisión, pero cuando despegué la mirada de la pantalla para buscar los nachos que anteriormente comía:

—Lo siento, Samantha, no puedo ir, esta noche mis padres me han encargado cuidar de mi hermano —escuché la voz de María a lo lejos, estaba hablando por teléfono, como de costumbre.

—Sí…, lo sé…, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo dejarle solo, es un niño.

Me acerque gateando hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz de María, ignorando por completo el rugido de mis tripas.

—Bueno, pero lo que me interesa es tu ex. Tienes que contarme lo que pasó el día de la fiesta de graduación, ¿es cierto que se estuvo enrollando con la guarra de Michelle? Sigo sin poder creérmelo.

María estaba acostada en su cama, escuchando el teléfono en una oreja y mirando el móvil en la mano. Estaba tan concentrada en las dos cosas, que no se dio cuenta del fuerte ruido que se produjo en el sótano.

Me levanté y me dirigí rápidamente hacia éste. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que la abrí, y al entrar escuché la lluvia que chocaba contra las pequeñas ventanas, el ruido de éstas invadía el lugar.

El sótano se encontraba totalmente oscuro. Busqué el interruptor pero éste se encontraba en la pared a unos centímetros por encima de mí. Volví mi vista hacia abajo examinando el lugar, fue entonces cuando vi que las escaleras de madera estaban iluminadas por la luz proveniente del pasillo. Volví a escuchar de nuevo aquel estruendo que ahora era más fuerte que me provocó un respingo, estaba realmente asustado. No podía parar de preguntarme ¿qué era aquel ruido? Y ¿Qué lo provocaba? Daba la sensación de que se estaban cayendo cosas.

Temblando baje un escalón. Sentía escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello, continúe descendiendo. Tras haber bajado unos escalones más dejé de oír la voz de María. En ese instante, el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra las ventanas era lo único que podía oír mientras avanzaba. Mi curiosidad fue en aumento, y acabé bajando todas las escaleras lo más rápido y sigiloso que pude. Cuando llegué abajo me encontré entre oscuridad y penumbra. Pero fui capaz de visualizar lo que parecía ser una sombra disconforme a la oscuridad que rodeaba el sótano. ¿Era una persona?

Vertiginosamente, un trueno realmente escalofriante alumbró el lugar, iluminando a la sombra que se encontraba ahí.

Mis pensamientos colapsaron y chillé. Asustado, corrí hacia las escaleras, pero un fuerte golpe me sorprendió por detrás, provocando que cayera al suelo, antes de volver a escuchar otro intenso trueno.

A partir de ese momento todo se nubla y soy incapaz de recordar que fue lo que pasó esa noche. Mi hermana me encontró una hora después, y me preguntó qué había sucedido y por qué estaba en el sótano. Pero no fui capaz de contestarle, seguía confuso y aterrado. Para no meternos en líos, mi hermana y yo prometimos no contarles nada a nuestros padres. Desde entonces, cada noche de tormenta me escondía siempre bajo las sábanas hasta quedarme dormido.

Gracias a mi madre acabamos mudándonos a Francia, dejando para siempre aquella casa tan misteriosa. Y Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había habido tormenta. Casi me llegué a olvidar de todo esto como si fuera un sueño.

Pero, ahora me encontraba en la peor situación posible, estaba tan asustado como aquella noche. Incapaz de moverme, teniendo algún que otro espasmo cada vez que caía un rayo, unas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, y mientras tanto mi cabeza recordaba los ruidos y la sombra de aquel día. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Hacía mucho tiempo que esos recuerdos infantiles habían sido guardados en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Otro trueno retumbo por todo el callejón. Y ahogué un chillido al escuchar unos pasos viniendo hacia mí.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —Abrí los ojos y la vi. Era una niña aproximadamente de la misma edad que yo, aunque ella parecía un poco más madura, tenía la tez clara, ojos finos y oscuros como la noche de hoy, no podía distinguir muy bien el color del cabello corto, ¿Negro? ¿Azul oscuro? ¿Azul marino? ¿Azabache? Lo que se podía ver con claridad era las puntas que resaltaba su cabello levantado, en su mano izquierda sujetaba un paraguas rojo y con la mirada fija puesta en mí, me dijo:

— ¿Estás bien? Levántate —dijo ofreciéndome la mano que tenía libre.

— Déjame solo. —dije bruscamente.

— ¿Eres tonto? ¿¡No ves que te estás empapando!? Vas a pillar un resfr…—Un rayo retumbó cerca de nosotros, provocando que pegara un respingo y volviera a hacerme una bolita agarrándome lo más fuerte que podía. Al parecer, ella había logrado comprender la situación, y continuaba delante de mí con la mano estirada.

Me arme de valor y sin poder contenerme la grite.

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¿¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!? —chille mirándola a la cara e ignorando otro trueno que acababa de sonar.

Mis ojos seguían húmedos, temblaba más que antes. Mi ropa estaba empapada y qué decir de la pizza, que yacía a mi lado, sucia y con agua por todas partes. ¿Y ahora que le iba a decir a la abuela? Preocupado, deje de mirar a la chica que seguía sin moverse a mi lado.

— Déjame ayudarte, no quiero dejarte solo, por favor, aunque sea te acompaño a donde tengas que ir —se agachó en frente mía y con su mano libre me sujetó la mandíbula, haciéndome mirarla fijamente a los ojos. —Déjame ser útil por una vez en mi vida, por favor.

Nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos más en esa posición, yo en el suelo, sujetándome fuertemente las rodillas con mis brazos mientras ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos cogiéndome débilmente de la mandíbula y agachada también.

Sin previo aviso me sonroje, lleve mi mirada al suelo, y a pesar de haber despegando mi vista de la suya. Su mano no se aparto de mi mandíbula.

"¡Qué chica más rara!", pensé.

—Como quieras —dije al fin. Después de pensar un rato.

—Vamos —dijo ofreciéndome su mano con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios. ¿Estaba contenta o qué? ¡Qué chica más molesta!

Caminábamos sin prisa, volvimos a la pizzería para comprar otra pizza que ella me pagó, quede impresionado por los tantos billetes que guardaba en su cartera ¿Era rica?

Probablemente, pero no me importaba. Cuando estuvimos en la pizzería, pude ver con claridad cómo era físicamente: era más alta que yo, dos mechones de su pelo le sobresalían a cada lado de su rostro níveo, característico de ella. Debía admitir que la chica era, hermosa.

Y me sonrojé nuevamente, mientras ella seguía a mi lado sujetando el paraguas rojo, faltaban tres manzanas para llegar a la casa de mi abuela. Y poco a poco me iba recuperando del miedo y el pánico que me habían paralizado, además, la tormenta había amainado y ahora solo chispeaba débilmente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— Naruto —respondí tímidamente, no sé pero esa chica me causaba tal sensación de vergüenza. Era como si fuera capaz de ver a través de mí.

—Naruto, ¿eh? Y ¿cuántos años tienes? —inquirió, tratando de conseguir que siguiera la conversación.

— ¿Y tú? —respondí con otra pregunta, ¿pero qué le pasaba a esta niña, tan preguntona? ¿Es que no me puede acompañar a casa y ya está?

—17 —respondió.

¿¡17!? ¿¡Tanto!? Bueno, un poco más mayor que yo. Si le dijese mi edad seguro que se reiría, y yo no quiero ser el hazmerreír de nadie. Y mucho menos de ella.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunto con ademan inquisitivo.

— Emm… 14…—mentí. Realmente tenía 12, pero podía aparentar uno de 14, es verdad que las apariencias engañan.

— ¿14? Vaya, pareces mas mayor, de mi edad.

"Y tú pareces de mi edad también" pensé.

El ambiente comenzaba a ser más ligero, pero duró poco, ya que, al girar la esquina llegue a mi destino.

— Bueno, debo irme, es aquí —dije viéndola como observaba el lugar. —Muchas gracias por acompañarme y por pagarme la pizza, en serio muchas gracias —si no fuera por ella, ahora mismo seguiría en aquel callejón llorando y lamentándome de mis recuerdos.

—No te preocupes, quería serte útil, Naruto —y volví a sonrojarme, su voz pronunciando mi nombre, era extraño.

Nada más entrar a la casa, la mire por última vez, y me despedí de ella. Para siempre. Nunca más la volví a ver.

7 años después

Biblioteca de Osaka – 20:30

— Creo que lo tenemos listo, solo falta esperar a que las portadas estén hechas.

— De eso me encargare yo, pero ahora debo irme, avisadme cuando publiquen el día de la exposición —dije mirando a los cuatro integrantes del grupo.

— Como quieras, pero asegúrate de tenerlo hecho, no falta mucho.

— Lo hare lo más rápido posible —intente tranquilar a Shikamaru mientras tomaba la cartera que había dejado en la silla.

— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido, Naruto? —preguntó Kiba.

— A donde no te importa, Kiba —respondí con mi humor habitual.

Kiba me dedicó una mirada de interés antes de hablar. —Cuida de Sakura, pillín.

Aquello me dejó sin palabras ¿Cómo sabía que iba a buscar a Sakura? Bueno tampoco me debe de impresionar ya que Sakura es mi novia, pero joder ¿es que era tan obvio?

— Déjale en paz, Kiba donde vaya no te incumbe. Y mucho menos a ninguno de nosotros —dijo Tenten echándome una mano, como siempre.

— ¡Eso eso! No os incumbe a nadie de lo vaya o no hacer con Sakura.

"Mierda" pensé. Yo y mis meteduras de pata, me volví hacia la puerta, debía salir de aquí antes de que estos pensaran que lo iba a hacer con Sakura, pero fue tarde cuando Kiba alzó la voz más de lo permitido.

— ¡Ponte protección, Naruto! —dijo con una sonrisa tan ancha que se le vieron los colmillos.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca fijaron su vista hacia nosotros, especialmente hacia mí. Como respuesta le saque el dedo corazón y me marche hacia la salida.

Nada más salir de la biblioteca me dirigí camino a casa de Sakura, pero una voz me detuvo en seco. Al girarme supe quien era.

—Na.. Naruto-kun —Hinata tenía la cabeza baja, ella era una de las integrantes del grupo, era una chica muy tímida y atractiva, su cabello morado largo rodeaba su fina figura y aquel flequillo dificultaba ver sus ojos claros.

— ¡Hinata! —dije al notar que llevaba algo entre las manos, esta me lo entregó tímidamente. —Se te había olvidado el cuaderno de esquemas —dijo con voz suave, casi susurrando.

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias —lo tome de sus manos y estas rozaron levemente casi sin darme cuenta. Hinata se enrojeció al instante ¿Pero qué? No la entiendo. A lo mejor estaba enferma.

— De.. de nada… Naruto-kun… pásatelo… m.. muy bien con Sakura-chan. —dijo casi inaudible y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo ¿Qué le pasa a las mujeres?

— En fin tengo que ir rápido con Sakura ¿Me habrá hecho pastelitos como la última vez? ¡Dios! ¡Qué ilusión! — Y rápidamente me fui hacia su casa.

Sabía que a Sakura no le disgustaba el ramen, por lo que de camino compre dos de carne en el puesto de siempre, sujetando la bolsa con la mano, llame al timbre y nadie contestó, esperé unos minutos más pero seguían sin contestar ¿Habrá salido? Ella mismo me dijo que estaría todo el día en su casa ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Alguna emergencia?

Saque el móvil del bolsillo y marque su número, espere apoyado en la puerta mientras esperaba a oír su voz.

— ¿Naruto? —contestó con tono preocupado.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? Pensaba que estabas en casa ¿ha pasado algo?

— Lo siento mucho, tenía que salir, recibí una llamada urgente del hospital.

¿Hospital? ¿Sakura estaba en el hospital?

— ¿Qué ha pas…-no llegué a terminar la frase.

— Debo colgar, no te preocupes, ya te contare —Sakura intentaba tranquilizarme, como siempre. Pero había sido un poco fría. ¿La había sucedido algo?

— Pero…

— Siento faltar, quería verte, pero tranquilo ya te lo compensare más tarde —dijo casi en un susurro, seguro que estaría sonrojándose por decir tal cosa, Sakura no era de soltar indirectas.

— Te quiero Naruto, adiós.

— Yo también —conteste ya cuando ella había colgado.

¿Y ahora? Con las ganas que tenía de verla. Si recibió una llamada del hospital es que alguien de su familia se encontraba ahí. ¿O no?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi estomago. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía dos ramenes de carne en mis manos, y si Sakura no estaba, significaba que eran para mí. ¡Debía de aprovechar el momento! Y rápidamente me dirigí a mi departamento, tenía tanta hambre que agilice el paso.

¡Ramen, ramen! ¡Estaba tan feliz!

Llegue al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento, salude al portero quien me dedico una suave sonrisa. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al ascensor, pulse el botón de llamada y unas voces estridentes llamaron mi atención.

— ¡Naoko! ¡No seas tan familiar! ¡Si no te conoce!

— ¡Me da igual! No me va a volver a ver.

Observe a las dos niñas aproximadamente de 16 años. Por los uniformes que llevaban puestos supuse que eran colegialas. La tal Naoko era realmente atractiva, su minifalda se ajustaba delicadamente a su cintura. Joder, de hecho me quede embelesado por el movimiento de sus largas piernas.

¡Era hermosa! Sus pechos podrían sacar los ojos a cualquiera y esos labios rosados. Umm… Sé que tengo novia pero joder, nadie puede prohibir los instintos de un hombre. Me sorprendí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y nos quedamos observando fijamente como si nos estuviéramos analizando internamente. En sus labios brotó una sensual sonrisa cuando me observó de completo. No era por ser un creído, pero yo también era atractivo. Entre mi altura, el color azul cielo de mis ojos, mi cabello rubio, mi cara socarrona y mi tez morena no había chica que no se fijara en mí. Antes de estar con Sakura ya había estado con otras, no era mi culpa que las mujeres me encontraban tan irresistible.

Sí, tengo el ego muy alto.

Cuando escuche el timbre del ascensor avisando de su llegada, la tal Naoko caminó hacia mí. Las puertas se abrieron, pero yo no me aparte, seguía embelesado en ella.

—Perdone ¿Puede apartarse? —escuche decir.

Inmediatamente quite mi mirada de ella para observar a la anciana que estaba delante de mí.

Cuando me estaba apartando para dejar pasar, choque contra algo duro que en ese momento salía rápidamente del ascensor.

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —exclamó la otra persona.

Rápidamente me aparte de él, me giré y fije mi mirada en su camisa mojada y me di cuenta que mi camiseta también se encontraba mojada, el hombre que estaba delante de mi sujetaba la botella de agua prácticamente vacía, mientras me observaba con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy molesto.

— ¡¿Es que no te vas a mover?! —ladró.

Me sentí molesto. Y una rabia empezó a apoderarse de mí. "Me está cabreando, realmente me está cabreando, no tiene derecho a dirigirse de esa manera, aun teniendo yo la culpa". Trate de relajarme respirando. Pero no lo conseguí.

— ¡No me hables así, maldito! —le encare sin darme cuenta lo cerca que estaba.

Era un hombre aproximadamente de 26 años, alto, con el pelo corto, negro con algunos mechones de color azul marino, entre su rostro se apreciaba dos largos mechones que destacaba a los lados, sus ojos totalmente oscuros me observaban firmemente e irradiaban fuego. Vestía de etiqueta el muy cabrón.

— ¡Me da igual idiota! Te lo mereces por ser tan despistado.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¿Despistado? ¡Sí! ¡Puede ser! ¡Pero no tienes derecho a insultarme! — le respondí cabreado.

— ¡La próxima vez ándate con más cuidado, i-dio-ta!

— ¡¿Qué?! —estalle.

El ambiente empezó a ser incómodo, molesto y asfixiante, algunas personas nos miraban curiosos e interesados. La tal Naoko desapareció del lugar y mi furia creció aún más, el muy gilipollas la había espantado.

—Lo que oyes, imbécil —dijo.

En ese momento me surgió una duda, si le pegaba ahí, seguro que acabaría mal. Él era mucho más alto, y a juzgar por sus hombros tenía pinta de practicar algún deporte. Aunque eso no me importa en absoluto. Pero había otra razón más, no quiero meterme en problemas, se lo había prometí a Sakura.

Intente calmarme pensando en ella.

— Fue mi culpa ¿sí? Pero ¿¡cómo te vuelva a ver por aquí!? Desfigurare esa cara bonita que tienes —le amenace, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, antes de asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

—Tsk —fue lo último que escuche de él antes de irme.

¿En serio, Naruto? ¿Cara bonita? ¿Le he dicho yo eso? Joder, yo y mis meteduras de pata, aunque debía admitir que ese hombre me sonaba de algo. Tenía la sensación de que ya le había visto antes, no sé, pero su cara me sonaba mucho.

¿Le habré visto por aquí antes? ¿En otra vida?

Deje de darle importancia y me dirigí hacia mi departamento.

Al día siguiente me desperté gracias al sonido de mi teléfono.

— ¿Si?—conteste adormilado.

— ¡Tío! ¿Dónde te has metido?—reconocí la voz de Kiba.

— ¿Kiba?¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Que, qué pasa?! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Joder, Naruto! ¡Hoy hay clases!

— ¡Mierda!—exclame, e inmediatamente le colgué saliendo de la cama lo más rápido que pude. En menos de 10 minutos, salí pitando del edificio, me apresure hasta la parada del autobús que por suerte había llegado. Al subir, no tenía ganas para ponerme los cascos, así que respire hondo y espere. Al cabo de un tiempo, el autobús llego a mi destino, me baje, camine hacia la puerta principal…

Y lo vi.

Estaba apoyado en su coche negro de última gama, el chico con el que había tropezado ayer, se encontraba acompañado de una mujer rubia que para ser sinceros, era preciosa, parecía una famosa.

Se estaban besando en plena calle sin vergüenza alguna, como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella le sujetaba por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo a él seductoramente. Me sonroje de inmediato cuando en medio de la lucha de lenguas, los movimientos y toques eróticos, el muy idiota abrió los ojos y me observó. Clavó sus ojos negros en mí.

¿Pero qué? ¡Dios! Sabe que estoy mirándole, mierda Naruto ¡¿por qué no apartas la vista?!

El muy maldito siguió observándome, mientras profundizaba el beso, su mano se desplazó hacia la delicada y blanquecina nuca de la mujer. Su mirada irradiaba erotismo, sensualidad, lujuria y pasión, aquella mirada estaba desnudando mi alma inexperta, poco a poco, y suspire inconscientemente.

Seguro que mi rostro estaba como un tomate, sentí la temperatura de mi cuerpo ascender, maldita sea, estaba ardiendo y sin poder explicarlo, una imagen vino a mi mente.

Aquel hombre maduro y sensual besaba mis labios desesperadamente, su mano se posaba en mi nuca y yo…

Yo le correspondía.

— ¡Naruto! —escuche una voz lejana.

Nada mas girarme, recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la persona que menos esperaba.

"Eso dolió" pensé, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, agradecí internamente aquel impacto ya que mi mente retorcida había creado una imagen espantosa.

—Sa..Sakura —me sorprendió mucho haberme encontrado con ella.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Llegas tarde! —exclamó cogiéndome de la muñeca. — ¡Vamos!

Cuando recobre la compostura, mire a ambos lados, pero él ya había desaparecido, sin dejar huellas.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Era un nuevo profesor?¿Un nuevo director? ¡No! No debería pensar más en él.

Finalmente me deje llevar cuando Sakura me arrastró a clases.

La señorita Yamanaka, era mi profesora favorita, en mi primer año de periodismo, me enseñó sociología, era brillante en su profesión, le admiraba como a nadie, era amable y cariñosa. Además de una muy buena profesora.

Tenía a Ino Yamanaka en un altar.

Como en todas sus clases, siempre me la pasaba observándola como si fuera la criatura más hermosa de la naturaleza, pero en ese momento mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en otra cosa o más bien dicho en otra persona.

No entendía que me estaba pasando, apareció ese hombre y mi mundo se volvió loco ¿Por qué?

Suspire y visualice por la ventana el campo de baloncesto, y una sensación de nostalgia broto en mi mente. Hace un año aproximadamente, estaba en el equipo del instituto, no era gran jugador pero si uno de los mejores, amaba el deporte aunque me quitaba mucho tiempo libre, siempre lo aprovechaba al máximo, ahí fue cuando enlace lazos con Sakura, ella era la encargada del equipo de porristas, aunque no nos hablábamos mucho en esa época, ella era mi amiga desde que entre en el instituto, era mi mejor amiga. En el momento que ganamos la final de la liga de juveniles de la ciudad de Osaka, Sakura y yo enlazamos más nuestra amistad, convirtiéndonos en íntimos amigos y posteriormente en pareja. Ahora que estoy en la universidad no he tenido tiempo de apuntarme a algún deporte, tengo muchos trabajos, deberes y exposiciones que hacer, además estoy en la academia de fotografía y como mucho en mi tiempo libre realizo las fotos que me mandan hacer.

Me acosté en mi pupitre y suspire ¿¡Tan ocupado estaba!? No podía hacer nada, mi vida social se iba a pique y casi no veía a Sakura.

Apoye mi cabeza en mis brazos cruzados de manera que parecía que estaba durmiendo encima del pupitre. La clase estaba tranquila y la mayoría prestaba atención a la señorita Yamanaka. Sin dejar de mirar a esta, pensé en las cosas que tenía que hacer al llegar a casa, vivía con mi madre, mi padre siempre se encontraba de viaje de negocios. Hace unos años vivimos en Francia y después en Italia por el trabajo de mi padre. Mi madre cansada de tantas mudanzas habló con mi padre para mudarse definitivamente, y la empresa donde ejercía le proporcionó una oportunidad, le garantizaban casa y comida a cambio de que él trabajara aquí, en Japón, él aceptó. Y aquí estamos.

Continué mis estudios aquí y me costó mucho aprender el idioma. Mis padres son japoneses, nacieron en Akita. Pero yo nací en Francia, pero ellos y toda la familia me consideran mas japonés que francés y ahora mismo como mi padre no está debo ayudar a mi madre con la casa, en la limpieza sobretodo.

—Naruto-kun.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de Hinata, esta se encontraba observándome con un leve sonrojo, cuando guie mi vista hacia ella, esta la desvió rápidamente.

— Naruto-kun... la clase ya termino, Sa... Sakura-chan te.. te está esperando.. afuera.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclame, me levante y me di cuenta que todavía había algunas personas que estaban recogiendo sus cosas, cogí mi mochila y salí lo mas rápido que pude.

— ¡Gracias Hinata! —dije saliendo de clase.

¿Me había quedado dormido? ¿Cuánto? No sabría decir en qué momento cerré los ojos.

Visualice a Sakura a unos metros, me acerque y ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia

— Sí que has tardado —cortó nuestra distancia con un suave beso.

— Lo siento, me entretuve —dije cogiéndola de la mano.

— Espero que sea la última vez que pase esto.

— La última vez, por cierto ¿dónde está mi recompensa?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! Mi recompensa, que yo recuerde ayer faltaste a nuestra cita y pronunciaste algo de "ya te lo compensare". Así que estoy esperando ¿dónde vamos a tu casa o a la m... — antes de acabar la frase un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me dejó KO.

— ¡No me refería a ese tipo de recompensa! — me respondió mientras se ponía roja.

Acaricie la parte de la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe. Joder ¡Cómo duele!

—Sakura-chan solo era una broma —francamente no lo era, hace mucho que deseaba hacerlo con ella.

— ¡No vuelvas a gastarme ese tipo de bromas! ya sabes que me pongo nerviosa con esos temas.

Si, hasta donde yo sé, Sakura es virgen.

— Vale, vale, no lo volveré a hacer, pero quiero mi recompensa.

— Esta tarde, ¿sí? Iré a tu casa, en la mía no podemos estar, habrá visita, así que espérame en la tuya. ¡Te llevare un regalito!

Mis ojos brillaron al instante ¡Amo los regalos!

— ¡Sí! —afirme dedicándole mis tantas sonrisas zorrunas.

Llegaba tarde, hace media hora debía estar aquí. Odio esperar mi recompensa. ¿Qué me traerá? ¿El último juego de Activision? ¿La PS3? ¡No! No debo ilusionarme seguro será algo menos caro ¡joder! ¡Si Sakura tenía pasta! ¡Su familia estaba forrada! no podía esperar más.

Mi estomago gruño en el silencio en el que estaba sumido mientras pensaba sobre el regalo. Así que para calmar a mi revolucionado estómago, me levanté de la cama y deambule hacia la cocina, al bajar las escaleras, pasé por la puerta principal y unas voces que provenían del pasillo del exterior se me hicieron familiares.

¿Esa era Sakura?

Me acerque silenciosamente colocándome contra la puerta, ojee por la mirilla de la puerta, y visualice a Sakura hablando con alguien. ¿Quién era? ¿Por que reía tanto? ¿Por qué mierda no puedo ver la cara del tipo ese?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas me estaban cabreando y sin pensármelo, abrí la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Naruto! —Sakura sorprendida me saludó.

Todos, absolutamente todos mis pensamientos, mis músculos, mi estómago hambriento, todo mi ser se paralizó al ver quien era la persona que estaba hablando con Sakura.

El chico del pelo azabache, aquel que tropecé ayer, me miraba sorprendido, ninguno de los dos esperaba tal reencuentro.

—Naruto, te presento a Sas...- Sakura no llego a terminar.

—Sasuke Uchiha —interrumpió este. Y me tendió la mano como señal de saludo.

¡Estaba sonriendo el muy idiota! Fijo sus ojos en los míos, negros contra azules, su mirada penetrante y fría me analizaba meticulosamente. Recibí el saludo con firmeza y sin despegar su mirada, le sonreí socaronamente.

—Naruto Uzumaki, encantado.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.

**Capítulo 2**

Era una noche lluviosa, yo corría desesperadamente por un callejón oscuro, empapado de agua. Pero, no podía parar.

Él me perseguía.

Aquel hombre que estaba en mi sótano me perseguía, no le reconocía el rostro, pero sabía que iba a por mí, y por ello, aumenté mi paso. Al poco tiempo, mientras huía de él, la lluvia se intensificó. No estaba seguro de adonde me dirigía, pero debía escapar. Mientras el latido de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos. Llegue al final del callejón, allí todo estaba en penumbras, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Y entonces, me surgió una duda:

"¿Estaba solo, lo había perdido?"

Continúe caminando y me detuve al llegar a una gran avenida, no sabía a dónde ir y tenía mucho frío. No había ni un alma en la calle, seguramente, era demasiado pronto como para que alguien saliera de su casa. No me quede quieto, pero al escuchar unas pisadas detrás de mí, salí corriendo.

"¿Por qué me sigue? ¿Qué quiere de mí?"

Fue entonces cuando un trueno retumbó en mis oídos, odiaba los truenos, les tenía pánico. No sé por cuánto tiempo me quede quieto, asustado y desprotegido. Pero cuando volví en mí, aquel hombre sólo se encontraba a unos pasos de mí. Acto seguido, y sin previo aviso, reanudé rápidamente el paso al verlo a tres metros, salí a la carretera no sin antes ver como un coche se venía hacia a mí.

Y desperté.

Como si fuera un impulso, me levante. Respiraba agitadamente y varias gotas de sudor se deslizaron por mi rostro. Sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué he soñado con…? Pensaba que lo que pasó esa noche en la casa de Francia estaba ya olvidado, el accidente que ocurrió en mi sótano era agua pasada, o eso creía yo.

Me levante de la cama no sin antes ver la hora.

05:32 AM

¡Mierda! Prácticamente no había dormido nada, después de que Sakura me diera mi recompensa, que consistió en una noche romántica de películas de acción, palomitas y ramen. Sakura se quedó hasta muy tarde, y por ello, tuve que acompañarla a su casa, ya que, sus padres no podían verla llegar sola a casa a esas horas de la noche. Al verme acompañarla, sus padres me dejaron entrar. Pero, a pesar de ello, no le vi.

Porque sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí.

Sólo sentía curiosidad por aquel chico azabache. Por lo que me había contado Sakura, él era su primo, y su familia estaban de visita gracias al padre de Sakura que había organizado una celebración, una cena familiar, debido a su mudanza a Osaka desde Tokio.

Comprendí que Sakura no quisiese que fuésemos a su casa, toda su familia estaba allí, y no era plan de: ir y que se dedicasen a preguntarnos sobre nuestra relación.

Al parecer, el tal Sasuke Uchiha vivía en el mismo edificio que yo, y eso me jodía mucho. ¿Por qué se tenía que mudar aquí? Hay miles de apartamentos donde puede quedarse, sólo espero no encontrármelo por los pasillos.

Suspire.

¿Por qué el maldito me es tan insoportable? Su cara de niño bueno, su altura, su cuerpo fornido y su mirada ¡no dicen nada! ¡Las apariencias engañan, maldita sea! En su interior es frío, desagradable, un creído de mierda ¡¿Es que no se ve la cara de amargado que siempre lleva?! ¡Parece un puto bulldog antes de atacar!

Sí, lo admito, el Uchiha me enerva.

06:00 AM

Tengo que salir de aquí, necesito tomar aire, evadirme de mis pensamientos y de aquel sueño tan jodidamente extraño, además, del maldito Uchiha. Cogí las llaves y salí a la calle.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, reinaba un silencio absoluto, y fui capaz de apreciar los rayos que se colaban en la barandilla a través de las ventanas anunciando el amanecer y comienzo de un nuevo día.

"Seguro que mi madre sigue durmiendo" pensé.

Al salir a la calle comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Mi humor comenzó a cambiar. Hacía un buen día, los pájaros me deleitaban con su canto mañanero, el cálido viento de primavera alborotaba suavemente mi cabello, levantándolo delicadamente. Al girar la esquina visualicé una cafetería. Antes de entrar observé una gran cantidad de gente. Resulta que había una oferta en el desayuno y regalaban café para llevar.

"No me extraña que por las mañanas haya tanta gente." me acerque y pedí un croissant. ¡Tenia buena pinta!

— ¿Naruto? —escuche detrás de mí. Al girarme me encontré con la señorita Yamanaka. Mi profesora favorita, vestía un fino vestido que resaltaba sus voluptuosas curvas y su piel blanquecina. ¡Dios! Estaba preciosa.

—¡Yamanaka-san!

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano para ir a clases.

—¿Eh? Bueno… pues… no podía dormir, así que salí de casa para tomar aire, francamente lo necesitaba. —podía notar que mi rubor crecía aún más.

—¿En serio? ¡Wow eso es increíble! Aunque podría intuirlo viniendo de un chico como tú.

—Jejeje gr... gracias Yamanaka-san.

—Llámame Ino, fuera de clases no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, manía mía.

—Entiendo —a mí también me incomodaría, pero llamarla por su nombre suena tan… excitante.

—Bueno, ha sido agradable encontrarte aquí, pero debo irme, eres encantador Naruto —dijo cogiendo su bolso y los dos cafés que yacían en la barra.

¿En…encantador? Debo estar soñando.

—Eh… Bu… bueno… gra… gracias, Ino. —"¡Ahora no es el momento de tartamudear, pedazo de imbécil!" grite mentalmente.

—Hasta luego, Naruto. Te veré en clases.

—A…adiós.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue despedirme con una leve sonrisa. La vi marcharse y me gire tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Tan nervioso me pongo?

"Idiota, casi te da un paro cardiaco cuando te dijo que eres encantador" escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

Así que prefiere que la llame por su nombre, claro, pero eso fuera de clases, como me gustaría ser su amigo para referirme con su nombre a todas horas.

"¿O… su novio?" volví a escuchar esa estúpida voz que me puso incómodo. ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Quiero a Sakura! ¡La amo con locura! ¡Ella es mi vida y yo soy la suya! No puedo pensar en estas cosas.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿tendrá novio? Puede ser sino no tendría sentido el haberse pedido dos cafés. Aunque podría ser para otra persona.

Cogí el croissant de la barra y me encamine a la salida, debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

—Buenos días —salude al portero nada más llegar a mi edificio.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun —respondió este.

Cuando llegue al ascensor, recordé el día en el que tropecé con el Uchiha. Nuestras ropas se mojaron, y eso le enfadó bastante, ya que, me frunció el ceño, pero ahora que lo recuerdo sus abdominales se transparentaron demasiado, y la verdad, es que el tío tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado. ¿Irá al gimnasio?

El timbre de llegada del ascensor, me despertó de mis pensamientos. Entre y una vez dentro, una voz que me resultaba demasiado familiar captó mi atención.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, vi a Ino Yamanaka besando apasionadamente al chico que hace poco protagonizaba mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos… a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! Aquí no Sasuke, hay gente mirándonos, vamos que llegamos tarde a mi trabajo.

Sasuke asintió y cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Ino, este me observó, sabía perfectamente que le estaba mirando el muy idiota.

Capte su guiño y su sonrisa antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran por completo.

"Maldito cabrón"

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! La chica con quien se estaba besando el otro día a las afueras de la universidad, era Ino ¿Por qué no la reconocí? ¡Claro! Estaba de espaldas, ¡maldito Uchiha! ¡Está por todas partes! ¡Me lo encuentro siempre! Joder, esta situación me está cansando. Ha venido a este mundo para joderme la vida, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Naruto?

Me parece bien que sea familiar de Sakura, pero ¡¿novio de Ino?! Dios no sabía que su existencia me iba a molestar tanto.

—¡Naruto!

Todo de él me fastidia, su estúpida cara bonita que seguramente se echará maquillaje para cuidarla, el muy nenaza, y ¿ese cuerpo musculoso? ¿En serio, Uchiha? ¿Quién te ha esculpido tan bien? Proteínas es lo que tomarás cada mañ… AUCH!

—¡NARUTO! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Por el reciente golpe en la cabeza, supuse que era Sakura quien me estaba gritando.

—Mierda, Sakura ¿Qué quieres? —me queje mirándola directamente a los ojos de color turquesa mientras me acariciaba el lugar donde me iba a salir un chichón.

—¡Te estaba hablando de algo especial! ¿Dónde estabas?

"En el mundo que Sasuke Uchiha me ha jodido."

—¿Qué quieres?

—Déjalo, ya te lo diré al final de clases, te dejo para que te tranquilices un poco —dijo antes de marcharse.

"¿Qué me tranquilice?" Si yo estoy muy tranquilo.

"No, no lo estas" La maldita voz volvió a aparecer.

—¡Naruto! —escuche la voz de Shikamaru.

Deje a un lado mis pensamientos y me acerque a su pupitre.

—Dime.

—¿Has acabado las portadas del trabajo? La otra semana es la fecha de entrega.

"Mierda" maldije. Se me había olvidado por completo, joder.

—Estoy en ello —mentí forzando mis expresiones faciales de manera que no se note mi engaño.

—Como sea, este fin de semana me lo envías por correo, no quiero perder más tiempo en este inútil trabajo.

—¡¿INUTIL?!

Sorprendidos, Shikamaru y yo, giramos hacia donde provenía la voz y por un momento se me había detenido el corazón.

—Se… señorita Yamanaka —hablo Shikamaru asustado.

—In.. Yamanaka-san—Ino me envió una mirada de atención cuando casi pronuncio su nombre, debo guardar cierto respeto hacia ella dentro de la universidad.

—No es ningún trabajo inútil, señorito Nara.

—Puede ser, pero debe admitir que este trabajo es una pérdida de tiempo, hay otras cosas que requieren más importancia.

"Creo que yo me voy de aquí" pensé. Tenía que escaparme.

—No podemos darle más importancia a otras cosas si no conoce los datos básicos.

—Pero no debe incluirlo en un trabajo tan estúpido como este.

Fue lo último que escuche por parte de Shikamaru antes de salir sigilosamente de clase. No pasó ni dos segundos cuando escuche el grito de Ino que retumbó en las paredes.

Shikamaru debería perder la costumbre de meterse con los profesores, gracias a ello, siempre se mete en problemas, incluso, hubo alguna ocasión en la que ha sido expulsado temporalmente del instituto.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, Sasuke-kun. Me alegro mucho de que ahora estés con Yamanaka-san.

¿Pero qué? Tuve que esconderme detrás de la columna de mármol más cercano que había antes de que me vieran. ¿Qué hacía Sakura hablando con el Uchiha? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué rayos hacía el Uchiha aquí? ¡No hay ningún día que no me lo encuentre!

—Sí, aunque es un poco dura, tiene mucho carácter.

¿Carácter? ¿Están hablando de Ino? ¡Ino es un ángel de Dios! ¡Es imposible que sea el tipo de chica dura con carácter!

—¿Las apariencias engañan, eh? Aquí Yamanaka-san se comporta muy bien con todos, es muy amable y cariñosa. Creo que es la única profesora que es así con sus alumnos.

—Pues te aseguro que es muy diferente cuando te coge más confianza.

No debe estar hablando en serio ¿Ino con carácter? Aunque… supongo que tendrá razón, ya que, después de todo es su novio.

El sonido de la campana indicó que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Sasuke-kun, pero tengo clases, espero que otro día charlemos más tranquilamente, por ejemplo, un café por la tarde. ¿Qué me dices?

—Claro.

¿Quedar para tomar un café? Sé que se conocen desde hace varios años, pero…

"¿Celoso Naruto?" ¡No! ¡No estoy celoso!¡Es normal que queden para hablar si hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. Además son familia y eso les une más. ¿No pasará nada raro, no? Definitivamente, no confío en el Uchiha.

Agite la cabeza, negando, para deshacerme de esos pensamientos encaminados a algo tremendamente retorcido.

—¿Estabas espiándonos?

Pegue un salto al escuchar una voz relativamente cerca de mí, violando mi espacio personal.

Maldito Uchiha.

—¡Aléjate! —grite empujándole bruscamente—. ¡Y no! ¡No os estaba espiando!

—Pues no lo parecía cuando te escondiste inesperadamente detrás de esta columna.

¿Me ha visto? Mierda ¡A este Uchiha no se le escapaba ninguna!

—Estoy harto de ti, Uchiha ¿Me oyes? ¡Me tienes harto! —le apunte con el dedo para cuando estuve demasiado cerca. Quería que se enterara de una buena vez quien mandaba aquí—. No sé quién cojones te crees para sacarme tanto de quicio, tu presencia me incomoda, Sasuke.

Estuve tan concentrado en lo que le estaba diciendo que no caí en la cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, además, de que, estábamos solos.

Su mirada seria se transformó en una más burlona.

—Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, es… interesante. —dijo seductoramente.

¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este tío?! Naruto tranquilízate. Solo es un idiota que te quiere cabrear, es su juego favorito. No lo olvides.

Clave mis ojos azules en los suyos, quería hacerle notar mi furia, mi molestia, mi incomodidad, quería que se diera cuenta que lo acababa de decir no tenia gracia, ni puta gracia. Noté que él profundizaba la mirada.

Su mirada: sus ojos oscuros ¿me sonaban de antes?... sus pestañas, sus párpados, sus cejas. Creo que ya las había visto… y no recuerdo cuando, acaso ¿Le conocía de antes? ¿Le abre visto en otra vida?

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado profundamente cautivado por aquellos ojos. Su mirada estaba apagada, desprendía tristeza, vacío, frialdad, ¿Tuvo alguna mala experiencia en el pasado?

Nos quedamos observándonos en silencio, nos analizábamos y por un momento, solo por un momento, me sentí atraído por él, como si mi alma estuviera echa de metal, y él fuera un imán. Éramos dos mitades separadas que ansiaban volver a estar unidas. Aquella sensación era desconocida, ya que, nunca me había pasado con nadie más.

—Siento… que te conozco de antes —dije rompiendo el silencio no tan incómodo como creía—. Creo que te he visto de antes… —continué.

—Lo sé —susurró.

Estaba tan centrado en él, casi hechizado, que no me di cuenta, de que, mi consciencia había desaparecido, y eran mis instintos los que la sustituían. Deseaba tocarle, acariciar aquella piel tan blanquecina, por lo que alcé mi mano para tocar su mejilla, pero…

—¡Naruto-kun!

Mi movimiento no llego a concluirse, ya que, Hinata apareció de la nada gritando mi nombre y provocó que mi consciencia recobrara el conocimiento impidiendo que mis instintos ganaran. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y rápidamente me aparte de él.

¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba a punto de hacer?!

"¡¿Eres idiota, Naruto?!" grito mi estúpida vocecilla interna. "¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba? ¡Maldita voz! ¡Dios! Me encontraba… hipnotizado." Le replique a mi cabeza.

Note el gesto de fastidio de Sasuke ¿se había molestado? ¿Por qué?

—Na... Naruto-kun. —Hinata se acercó a nosotros con timidez.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué pasa? —intente sonar calmado.

—Yamanaka-san te... está lla... man-do. Piensa que te has es... esca-pado y me mando buscarte. —informó Hinata mirando sus zapatos mientras jugaba inocente con los dedos índices de sus manos.

—Vale, gracias Hinata.

Cuando Hinata elevó su cabeza, se chocó con la mirada fría de Sasuke, su rostro cambio de un suave rubor a un rojo tomate ¿tanto le intimidaba Sasuke?

—De-de... n-a..nada —dijo antes de reanudar su paso e irse a clases.

Resople para mis adentros. me fui por el mismo camino donde anteriormente había salió disparada Hinata, no sin antes darle un aviso al Uchiha, pero al darme la vuelta, éste ya se encontraba a cinco metros de mí.

—¡Eh! ¡Uchiha del demonio! ¡No te escapes! ¡Maldito cabrón! Espero no encontrarte otra vez por aquí, porque sino...

Sasuke sin inmutarse siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, indiferente a mi amenaza. Vestía algo formal con una camisa azul oscuro que resaltaba sus brazos fuertes y unos pantalones negros provocando que su trasero se hiciera más evidente. El Uchiha tenía un buen culo.

—¿Sino qué, Naruto?

Su voz me despertó de mis pensamientos pervertidos, ¡¿Qué hacía yo viéndole el culo?!

Sasuke no obtuvo respuesta, ya que, me enfadé conmigo mismo y me fui a clase.

16:30. Final de clases.

—Últimamente te veo muy despistado, como si no estuvieras en clase, Naruto. No sé qué problemas tienes pero eso influye mucho en tus estudios. —dijo Ino.

Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, no quiere que fracase en mis estudios y lo comprendo, pero hoy no estaba para aguantar charlas, así que utilice la forma más fácil de escaquearme de una riña: ser comprensivo y darle a entender que tiene razón.

—Siento causarte tantos problemas Yamanaka-san, admito que estos días he estado muy desconcentrado, pero a partir de ahora intentaré prestar más atención en clases. ¡Te lo prometo! —dije sonriendo socarronamente.

Observe como Ino no estaba segura de creerse esa patraña, suspiró para sus adentros, volvió su vista a mí y me observo con ¿tristeza?, ¿melancolía?, ¿pena? No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, pues espero que sea así. —finalizó con una suave y atractiva sonrisa.

¿Qué mierda le viste al Uchiha, eh? Todavía sigo en shock por el reciente descubrimiento de su noviazgo. ¡No pegan ni con cola!

"Calma, Naruto, deja de pensar en eso"

Cogí mis cosas y salí de clases. No había nadie en el pasillo, ¿y Sakura? Hace unas horas que no hablo con ella. Cuando llegue a casa la tengo que llamar, ya que, el móvil lo olvide en mi habitación, justamente encima de mi cama.

En el momento en el que me disponía a salir definitivamente de la facultad, pude observar la cancha de baloncesto, ¡Era enorme! Mucho más grande que la que había en mi antiguo instituto, y sin previo aviso me dirigí a la entrada de la cancha, me traía tantos recuerdos solo con pisar el suelo arenoso y rojizo.

No había nadie cerca, aunque pensé que podría haber algún equipo entrenando, pero mis sospechas resultaron ser falsas.

Al lado de la canasta se hallaba un almacén no muy grande, donde seguramente permanecían los balones y algunos artículos más, necesarios para practicar este amado deporte. Por suerte el almacén se encontraba abierto, ¿tan descuidados eran para dejarlo así? Puede que confíen tanto en la gente de aquí que no hace falta cerrarlo. Por lo que alguien tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿no?

Me adentre en el interior y encontré una cesta llena de pelotas de baloncesto, alrededor de esta, había muchos conos de distintos colores, unas cuantas camisetas de equipación de algún equipo juvenil, cuerdas y un balón de fútbol. El olor al entrar me produjo una dulce nostalgia, era increíble el efecto que tenía en mí.

Animado, dejé mis cosas dentro del pequeño almacén, cogí un balón y salí enérgico al campo. Mágicamente mi mente recreó los momentos en los que había sido jugador, y recordé la situación de estar sumido en un partido; el público, entusiasmado, animaba a su equipo preferido, las animadoras confortaban eufóricamente al personal, el ambiente concentrado del equipo era acompañado por los fuertes gritos de guerra para conseguir la victoria.

Sí, amaba este deporte.

Me aleje unos metros de la canasta, mientras mi mente creaba la imagen de un contrincante, que me impedía meter canasta, mi rival me bloqueaba firmemente impidiéndome moverme.

Unos pasos aquí, otros allí, permitieron que mi contrincante imaginario se despistara un breve segundo, que aproveché para correr por su lado derecho y marcar una impresionante canasta.

No he perdido práctica y, por ello, me puse muy feliz.

Posteriormente, continúe marcando más canastas, corría demasiado y en una ocasión me invente tres rivales más. ¡Dios! ¡Esto era apasionante! Tanto estrés acumulado no era bueno para mí, y hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto, por lo que, fui capaz de eliminar un poco de la presión acumulada.

Sudaba como un pollo en un horno, mis cabellos rubios no se despegaban de mi rostro, mi piel bronceada estaba brillante y mi camiseta estaba empapada de sudor.

Sí, amaba este deporte.

Antes de entrar al campo, me había dado cuenta de una fuente de agua, por lo que me dirigí en su búsqueda.

Al encontrarla, metí mi cabeza en el chorro de agua que salía intenso del grifo, cerré los ojos al notar el estimulante cambio del calor al frío. Cuando acabé, volví al almacén para recoger mis cosas y marcharme a casa, pero mi objetivo fue interrumpido al ver como un intruso que se había colado en el campo, cogía el balón, lo botaba contra el suelo y en un breve instante posicionaba sus manos en la pelota y tiraba a la canasta sin tan siquiera moverse. La pelota entró fácilmente sin provocar ningún mero movimiento al aro.

Me quede boquiabierto, yo también podía hacer eso, pero su forma tan elegante y firme, me dejó impresionado.

Maldito Uchiha.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestione molesto.

Sin mirarme volvió a tirar otra excelente canasta. ¿Era jugador de baloncesto?

—No me ignores, Uchiha. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

—Más quisieras —cogió el balón y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a unos metros de él. Echo un vistazo a todo mi cuerpo húmedo, su mirada bajaba analizándome meticulosamente, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Otra vez.

Sentí como palidecía mi cuerpo y tuve un escalofrío. Tragué saliva y me acerque a él. Sasuke cogió el balón y se dirigió al almacén. Le seguí. Guardó el balón al fondo del establecimiento y me di cuenta de que el almacén era bastante ancho y amplio. Me apoyé en la puerta y volví a preguntar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—…

—¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Para cuando escuchó esa pregunta, una sonrisa burlona se originó en sus finos labios.

—No me interesas, Naruto. No seas estúpido pensando que voy a seguirte, ¿no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer, no?

"Naruto calma, respira y no te enfurezcas!

—¡Idiota!

—Más que tú no.

Eso ya fue el colmo ¡Le voy a matar!

—¡Te tragarás tus palabras, maldito Uchiha de mierda! —grité mientras me dirigía ágilmente hacia él, alce mi puño para proporcionarle un fuerte y merecido puñetazo, pero un sonido sólido y metálico me detuvo por completo.

"Mierda" pensé.

La puerta del almacén se había cerrado. Volví a abrir la puerta, pero esta no se abría.

—No puede ser… No, por favor —suplique ante mis sospechas, sujete con fuerza el pomo y empuje con todas mis fuerzas. Una embestida, dos, tres, cuatro y nada.

La maldita puerta se había atascado. Ahora entiendo porque la dejaron abierta. Apoyé mi cabeza en esta y suspiré derrotado.

—¿Ves? Eres más idiota que yo, Naruto —se burló.

"Tierra, trágame" pensé al girarme y ver que Sasuke se estaba acercando silenciosamente a mí.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!


End file.
